


dusk till dawn

by lesbians_harold



Series: sappy catradora one-shots [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbians_harold/pseuds/lesbians_harold
Summary: But you'll never be aloneI'll be with you from dusk till dawnBaby, I'm right here





	dusk till dawn

**Author's Note:**

> so i listened to this song with sia and zayn and..yeah  
> (prequel is called "maybe i missed you too" and is a part of this series)

She came at dusk. Without a word, she crawled through the window and into Adora’s room. Adora was already waiting for her. They had been doing this ever since she left.

After several sleepless nights without the other in the bed, they made a deal. A temporary truce. From dusk till dawn.

Catra crawled into the bed where Adora was already lying. The didn’t say a word, they knew it wouldn’t do any good. They had long given up getting the other to join them.

Adora turned in the bed and looked right into Catra’s blue and gold eyes. They glowed in the dark, like a cat’s.

It was amazing, the conversation they could have, just by looking at each other.

_I miss you._

_I know._

_Stay._

_You know I can’t._

_Please._

_Adora…_

Catra sighed deeply. Gently, she placed her hand on Adora’s cheek and the blonde closed her eyes briefly, taking in a sharp breath at the touch.

This was another thing they did, touched each other, in complete silence. Adora eyes fluttered open.

Something was different. Catra’s eyes were…softer than usual. She inched closer and Adora knew what was going to happen. She had been thinking about it too.

Their lips met and Adora let out a soft sigh of relief.

This wasn’t the first time they had done this, but it was much softer than usual. As if done not out of necessity and desire, but for the sake of it, to simply be _closer_ to each other.

Eventually, the dawn came. Catra got out from her bed without a word. Adora got up as well and followed the girl to the window.

She grabbed her hand and their eyes met for the last time.

_Stay. Please._

_You know I can’t._

Adora pulled her in for a kiss. It was desperate, begging. She could feel Catra’s wet cheeks against her own.

They pulled apart. Catra got up on the windowsill.

Just before she jumped down, she looked over her shoulder at a crying Adora.

_I miss you too._

She jumped and disappeared into the Whispering Woods.

Adora walked to the window and looked at the sunbeams coloring the sky as a new day awoke.

_I love you, Catra._


End file.
